prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Door of Dreams
is a group song found in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Omoidashite daisukina ne, kono merodī Itsumo kikoeru yō ni ōkina koe de Utaou yo kono hāmonī #FF004F|Me}}/ Jibun gatte ni itsumo shichau to #FF004F|Me}}/ Kōkai bakari itsumo shichau yo #318CE7|Be}}/ Demo itsumo no yō ni warau to #318CE7|Be}}/ Taisetsuna tomodachi mo egao wo kureru Yume no tobira hiraku toki wa Itsudemo issho ni iru kara kono te wo tsunaide Wasurenai yo kono kimochi wo tsunaideku Kono merodī ni nosete rizumu ni awase Todokeyou kono hāmonī #FF004F|Me}}/ Kanashī kimochi ni natta toki wa #FF004F|Me}}/ Anata no kimochi ni natte miru no #318CE7|Be}}/ Hora sō suru to fushigi dayone #318CE7|Be}}/ lala anata mo watashi mo genki ni nareru Yume no♪onpu sagasu toki wa Itsudemo issho ni iru kara hitori janai kara Omoidashite daisukina ne, kono merodī Itsumo kikoeru yō ni ōkina koe de Utaou yo kono hāmonī Shinjiteru yo kono omoi wo tsunaideku Kono merodī ni nosete rizumu ni awase Tsutaeyou kono hāmonī |-|Kanji= 夢の♪(オンプ) 探す時は いつでも一緒にいるから　ひとりじゃないから 思い出して　大好きなね、このメロディー いつも聞こえるように　大きな声で 歌おうよ　このハーモニー 自分のことを時々　嫌いになったりするよ でもね　みんなが笑って　迎えてくれるから 大事な時は　いつでも　周りにいてくれるから 時々は甘えちゃうよ　許してくれるよね 自分勝手にいつもしちゃうと 後悔ばかりいつもしちゃうよ でも　いつものように笑うと 大切な友達も　笑顔をくれる 夢の扉　開く時は いつでも一緒にいるから　この手を繋いで 忘れないよ　この気持ちをつないでく このメロディーにのせて　リズムに合わせ 届けよう　このハーモニー 一緒にいても時々　喧嘩になったりするよ それは　ホントの気持ちを　言えているからだよ 困った時は　いつでも　あなたのそばにいるから いつも本音で話して　声を聞かせてよね 悲しい気持ちになった時は 相手(あなた)の気持ちになってみるの ほら　そうすると不思議だよね lalaあなたもわたしも　元気になれる 夢の♪(オンプ) 探す時は いつでも一緒にいるから　ひとりじゃないから 思い出して　大好きなね、このメロディー いつも聞こえるように　大きな声で 歌おうよ　このハーモニー 夢の扉　開く時は いつでも一緒にいるから　こころを繋いで 信じてるよ　この思いをつないでく このメロディーにのせて　リズムに合わせ 伝えよう　このハーモニー |-| English= The time♪ you search for the notes of dreams We aren't alone because we are always together Please remember my most beloved, this melody Like always hearing a loud voice Let's sing in this harmony There are times I'm starting to hate myself But you know everyone is smiling towards me Important times are always turning around for me anyway Sometimes you could gracefully forgive right When you become selfish as usual You will always regret it like a fool But if you always smile like usual Your precious friends will also smile At the time you open the door of dreams We are always together so don't let go of this hand Please don't forget this feeling of our connection To carry this melody is to suit the rhythm Please deliver this harmony Even if we are together we sometimes might quarrel Those are the true feelings we want to say In times of trouble I'm always right besides you Always with a true intention I'll let you hear the voice At the time I started to become sad I came to see your feelings Hey if you do it like that it's strange right lala you and me too will become fine The time♪ you search for the notes of dreams We aren't alone because we are always together Please remember my most beloved, this melody Like always hearing a loud voice Let's sing in this harmony At the time you open the door of dreams We are always together so don't let go of this heart I believe this feeling of our connection To carry this melody is to suit the rhythm Please tell them about this harmony Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs